The ninja world meets the pharaohs world
by Chanteddy
Summary: Team Kakashi are sent to another dimension were king atemu rules
1. Chapter 1

**The ninja world meets the pharaoh`s world.**

**Summary:** naruto, sakura, sasuke and kakashi are sent on a mission to deliver an important scroll to the sand village. Easy enough until they were attacked by a group of rouge ninjas who use a strange jutsus on them, sending them into another dimension were a young pharaoh named Atem rules. How well team 7 escape this place and return home, but what's this, the young king has fallen madly in love with our favourite knuckle headed ninja. Will naruto choose to stay with Yami or go with his team mates to find a way back home?

**Me: I know what you thinking another naruto story can`t she thinks of something other than naruto. Well I can answer your question we don`t get enough anime shows here but if we do have them they repeat the same thing over and over again and it is the boring anime they play. Also when we do get anime on TV (yugioh) it plays for while until they cut it off just when it was getting good. So I just want to apologise in advance if I don`t remember some of the characters in yugioh, when pharaoh went back to Egypt because that was the last episode we saw before those damn sons of bitchs cut it off. Also it is troublesome to think of something else**

**Naruto: "Wow you had a lot to say didn`t you."**

**Me: "Yes…yes I did. Oh well Sasuke! Get your damn emo ass in here and do the disclaimer for me."**

**Sasuke: "Hn. Chanteddy does not own naruto or yugioh if she did… well let's keep it at that. Also she wanted me to warn you this has yaoi in it with a cross dressing naruto so if you don`t like it you can go ****F!$# off!"**

**Me: "Thank you sasuke you have done well."**

**Sasuke "Does that mean you`ll consider a sasunaru paring next."**

**Me: "hmm…nope.''**

**Sasuke "I hate you."**

**Egypt.**

Everything seems so quiet and calm in the ancient lands of Egypt. The people doing their daily day to day work while the children played. Yes everything was perfect to perfect. "Sigh" "my king what is wrong." A young man who goes by the name of Seto asked the disgruntled king. "It's nothing." Atem answered with a wave of his hands as he watched another person come forward to speck about his problem. "Surely it cannot be anything if this is the twenty seventh time you have sighed." Another young man said to the young pharaoh with worry evident in his voice.

Atem just sighed at his other advisers words; nothing was the problem it's just that life was so boring. Sure he was the most youngest and powerful pharaoh to ever live, he had women and some men falling for his handsome good looks but instead of felling whole he felt so, so empty inside. "I just wish something exciting would happen in my life." The tri coloured teen said to the two teens that were a bit surprise by the words that came out of their pharaoh's mouth.

Their attention was taken of their king when they watched a few of the council members walk in the room with serious expressions painted on their old and wrinkled faces bring a serious atmosphere in the room. "My pharaoh it has come to our attention that you have turned eighteen years and must look for wife so he or she (**that's right people I said he) **can bare you the next heir to your kingdom." One of the council members said as he and the other occupants in the room watched Atem`s reaction to his words. "But why would you ask of this so soon, I mean Atem's father didn`t find a bride until he was thirty years old." Seth asked the question that has been bugging him since he heard the council make their decision. "That's preciously the point it is because of that incident with the kings father that we need him a bride as soon as possible." "And what if I refuse your decision." The young pharaoh asked with a bit of anger in his tone. "Then we will have no choice but to look for a bride for you, which would not be hard for us since we already made arrangements with another kingdom down side of the Nile." Another of the council member said as he stared at Atem straight in the eyes.

Atem growled at this and looked away from the council. He stood up from his throne and walked to closest door "when will I see this princess." He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice as faced away from everyone in the room "you will meet her tin 4 weeks time." "Very well then." He said through gritted teeth as he left without any further discussion.

"Atem." Was the only thing Seth could say as he watched his king and friend leave.

**In another dimension.**

"Alright guys be careful we don`t know how many rouge ninjas are after this scroll so be on your guard." was the serious reply of the silver hair jounin as he watched left and right for any signs of danger. "Don`t worry kakashi sensei whatever danger comes our way I'm sure we can handle it." Came the boisterous reply the blonde haired chunins. "For once I agree with the idiot." Sasuke replied coolly as he gave the pissed of blonde a seductive wink when his other team mates weren't looking.

Naruto for his part blushed ever since naruto brought sasuke back he couldn`t help but notice the Uchiha always trying to make a pass at him or any other guy in the village for that matter. I mean it is not his fault that instead of growing taller and more muscular like all the other guys in the village, he looked more feminine with a round face, large azure eyes, short unruly hair and developed curves that many women would kill for. So instead of shouting at the Uchiha for his comment he just looked the other way with a cute pout set his face.

A pregnant silence soon followed and when naruto was just about to ask if they arrived yet when a huge explosion made him closed is mouth a look at the scene in front of them. He took out his kunai and got in a fighting stance, Kakashi reviled his sharigan eye and got ready, sakura put her gloves on and raised her fists and lastly sasuke activated his sharigan. When the dust cleared they saw a group of tough looking rouge looking ninjas. "Give us the scroll and we won't have to kill you." the leader said with a cruel smirk on his scared face "That would be unlikely." Kakashi replied with his shargain spinning wildly and with that they all attacked.

**Sorry not good with fight scenes.**

"Give up your outnumbered." Naruto said as he and the others surrounded the leader who was full cuts and bruises curtseys of them. "Looks like I underestimated you, looks like I'm going to have to use this as a last minute ditch." When the scared men said this he started doing some strange hand signs "Naruto watch out!" Sasuke and Kakashi yelled at the same time as they sensed something happening. Before naruto could blink a black hole appeared out of nowhere and naruto was sucked in soon sakura, sasuke and kakashi followed suit.

If anyone was to arrive at the scene they would only find the dead bodies of the rouge ninjas and their leader not a sign of team 7 anywhere.

**Me: "so that's the first chapter I don't know if you like so please review and if you know all the names of the yugioh characters when yami went back to Egypt that would really be appreciated just pm me if you can. Ok bye for now."**

**Sasuke: "review or I will chidori your ass."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: "omg I am so sorry haven`t update this story sooner I was so preoccupied with my exams and didn't think anyone would be interested in this story. But I guess I was proven wrong, my bad."**

**Sasuke: "oh don`t worry chanteddy the readers will forgive you right guys." smiling like an idiot.**

**Me: raised eyebrow "what are you smiling about."**

**Sasuke: "oh nothing just thought I should write the story for you that's all."**

**Me: "um ok."**

**Sasuke: "please sit back and enjoy the story."**

'Ahh my head, what happened?' Was the one thought crossing Naruto's mind as he slowly opened his eyes but soon regretted it when he was meet with a blinding light. Once he got his eyesight readjusted he looked around the area he was in was surprised to see a strange city that almost looked like the sand village. But this one had small house built around it with people wearing strange cloths. He also noticed that there was a huge castle not fare from the city with weird triangular shaped buildings behind it.

"What the hell." Was the only thing he could muster as he stood up from his position on the sandy ground? "I was thinking the exact same thing." Kakashi said behind the blonde as he helps both sakura and sasuke up, both looking at the place in awe. "Something tells me this isn't the sand village." the pink haired kunoichi said as she looked around and dusted herself of any sand left behind. "Well we better ask because I don`t think those guys are taking it kindly at our sudden arrival." Everyone looked at their raven haired teammate in confusion but soon understood what he meant when they saw a huge formation of men that they assume were guards surrounding them. "Halt by order of the head captain you four strangers are under arrest."

One of the guards said as he pointed his spear towards the four ninjas and held his shield up for protection and was followed suit by the others. 'This doesn't look good." Kakashi thought as he watched the armed men come closer towards his team who also took out their kunai for any attacks. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Put your weapons down, we don`t want to start a fight with any one until we find out where we are, If anything this guys won`t attack us unless we do first." "You sure kakashi sensei." was Naruto's worried reply as he reluctantly put down his kunai followed by the other two. "Trust me we don`t want to start any trouble when we don`t know exactly when or where are we." with that said kakashi looked back to the soldiers and did his famous eye smile and held his hands up to show he had no weapons. "Look we don't want any trouble we just want to talk to your boss, leader, whatever you call them to know where we are."

"Very well then I will take to the castle." The man said then he looked to one of the other who was close to him "go to his majesty and tell him that we have some prisoners that wish to speak to him." The other nodded his head and without a word he was of. "Come with me by the time we get his pharaoh will already know of you." "Thank you Mr.…" "Ryou." "Ok Mr Ryou thanks for helping us." Kakashi said in a sincere voice. Ryou just nodded as he led the four strangers to the castle ignoring the mummers and whispers coming from the people.

**In the castle**

"Atem please calm down." Seth`s said as he tried his best to calm his young king. "No I will not calm down Seth the council have getting on my last nerve. Not only are they forcing me to get married as soon as possible but they have already chosen a bride for me." "Yes I know it angers you that the council have made a decision without your consort but there is no reason to for you run away from their choice." Seth said as he put hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down for a bit "you and I both know the council are only doing this for the good of our land and I`m sure the girl they chose for you will make a great queen." Atem smiled a bit at his friend reassurance "your right but I wish I could have been given the chance to look for a bride for myself." "I Know my king, now let us return to the throne I am sure there more complaints for you to hear." Atem groaned at that idea and sent a heated glare towards Seth when he heard the other chuckle at his expanse.

"My pharaoh!" both Atem and Seth look towards the person who called out his name "yes what is it." "my king Ryou has given me a massage , to tell you In a short amount of time there will be four strange people arriving wishing to speak with you." The solider gasped out as he bowed in front of the king. "four strange people." Seth asked in confusion. "Yes sir these people are not from around here and they wore very strange clothing as well as they had unfamiliar weapons." "Very well bring them in." the young pharaoh said with a serious expression on his handsome face. Not long after Ryou came in the palace with four people behind him the first one he noticed was a man with silver hair who's face covered by a navy blue mask and his right eye covered with the strange material. The next was another male who had black hair with a tint of blue that was styled like a duck butt, black cold eyes, pale skin and wearing the same cloths as the first male, he could also see he was good looking meaning were ever he came from he was properly sort after by many females.

He moved his crimson eyes towards a female with pink hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes to Atem she looked quite cute even though she did have strange hair colour. But when he looked at the last and final person his eyes widen in disbelief, this person no this creature was truly magnificent and only one word could actually describe this angel from the gods themselves and that was "beautiful."

**Sasuke: "cliff hanger, it seems our beloved pharaoh thinks naruto is pretty, find out how Naruto's reaction to Atem's statement in the next chapter."**

**Me: "wow sasuke I'm really impressed you did this chapter in only half an hour."**

**Sasuke: "so you`ll reconsider writing a sasunaru yaoi story then."**

**Me: "two words N.O."**

**Sasuke: "bitch."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: "come on sasuke talk to me."**

**Sasuke: "hn"**

**Me: "are you mad at me, because if you are I completely understand why."**

**Sasuke: "really?"**

**Me: "yes really, you're mad because I haven`t made a single sasunaru story and for that I'm sorry."**

**Sasuke: "you are."**

**Me: "yes I am sorry, sorry that it is not going to happen in a million years!"**

**Sasuke: "I. Hate. You."**

**Me: "I love you too."**

"Beautiful." Were the first words that came out of the young pharaoh's mouth as he gazed in aww at the last and final member of kakashi`s team. He didn`t notice that particular thought was said out loud, how could he when he was staring at the very skies themselves, for Naruto's part all he could do was blush at the fact that someone called him beautiful. Usually he would scream or yell at someone for calling him that but for some reason it made him feel flattered at being called that from this handsome king. Atem stood up from his throne and walked towards the angel not aware of the eyes following his movements with curiosity written in their faces.

He gently took the angels small hand and held it, "Tell me what your names are." He asked the group but still held his gaze on the blondes blue eyes. Kakashi did his eye smile and said "my name is Kakashi Hatake leader of my team."

Next was sasuke who was glaring daggers at the pharaoh for holding 'his' blonde`s hand "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said coolly still glaring at the other teen, then the sole kunochi "Sakura Haruno." Atem nodded at hearing the other three names and then put a charming smile on his face when it was the angels turn "and what is yours." "Its n…naruto…naruto uzumaki."

Naruto said with a huge blush on his adorable face "naruto what a beautiful name for one such as you." The tri coloured teen said as he bent down and kissed the blonde ninjas tanned hand causing Naruto's blush to intensify by a tenfold and Sasuke's sharingan to activate. He wanted to rip that damn pharaoh apart for touching what was soon to be his , "mine is Atem, I am the youngest pharaoh in Egypt it is a pleasure to meet you all." He said as he turned to face the others in the room.

"Tell me how you all got here; judging by your clothes you're not from around here." He asked. "Well we." But kakashi was cut off by sasuke who glared at the young king for not only touching his kitsune but also kissing his hand. Naruto was his damn it his even though the little blonde didn't know it himself and could be so really dense sometimes that it made the last Uchiha so frustrated, especially when he was being seduced by other men, it pissed the raven off. I mean it was bad enough he had to compete for the blonde's affections back home but now he had to do it with a teen with star fish styled hair in another area no less. "We don't know how the hell we got here the last thing we remember was that we were fighting some rouge ninjas and the leader used dome freaky jutsu on us and we came from is the fire nation, our village is the hidden leaf and to answer the question about our clothes we are shinobi." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to calm down.

"Shinobi?" this time it was Seth who asked after being quite for a long time. Sakura seeing confusion on the young casters eyes answered his upcoming question "shinobi are people who fight for the good of their country and protect the people. We have two kinds of people in our villages the civilians who do normal jobs and the shinobi or ninjas is another word to describe us do jobs like that are far too dangerous for civilians to do. We are also hired by other countries to deliver important scrolls or items, which need to be protected from rouge ninjas." She said with a small smile. Seth nodded his head in understanding with a thought full look on his face.

"tell me sakura is it do mind telling me more about your world and culture." The caster asked the pinkite. "Of course although I only know certain amounts of information, so I'm afraid I won't be much help. But if kakashi sensei isn`t too busy he could come with us and tell you more." She asked as she looked at her sensei for conformation the copy nin just shrugged his answer and giving her the look that says 'sure I have nothing to do.' "But let's also take sasuke with us." Kasha said in his bored tone of voice ignoring the murderous glare he was receiving from his ex student.

Sakura turned back to Seth she nodded "excellent. I will take you to the library, come with me please." he said as he led them out with a reluctant Uchiha following behind he didn't want to leave the dobe alone with this Atem guy but had no choice since kakashi was team leader even though he was a chunin now he still had to follow orders so reluctantly he left the two alone and followed the other three to the library.

"Well I guess it's just you and me huh pharaoh." Naruto said with a grin as he gazed at the taller teen in front of him. "yes it would seems so tell me naruto would you like to go to a ride with me, I would love to get to know you more." He said with another smile on his face as he took hold of the kitsune`s hand once again and leading him outside the palace. "Ahh sure." The blonde said feeling heat rise back to his cheeks and cursing himself for acting like a school girl.

Atem smirked when he saw the blush appear on his face; to him naruto looked absolutely adorable with it and hope that there are more ways for him to make the blonde blush instead of just holding his hand.

**Sasuke: "I really hate you.'**

**Me: "and I really love you sasuke. But I love Itachi more."**

**Sasuke: "please review."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: glaring at sasuke**

**Sasuke: notices chanteddy glaring at him "what's with the glare?"**

**Me: grrr "why sasuke why! How could you do that to naru chan! Itachi was right when he said you were a foolish little brother, you…you ****duck butted looser****!" **

**Sasuke: sniff "you're really mean sometimes chanteddy."**

**Me: "hmph"**

Atem smirked when he saw the blush appear on his face; to him naruto looked absolutely adorable with it and hope that there are more ways for him to make the blonde blush instead of just holding his hand.

"So naruto could you tell me more about yourself." Came the sudden question from the tri coloured teen that made the blondes eyes widen in surprise that made Atem raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Oh um I sure well you already know what my name is so…um oh I'm 17 years old, my favourite colour is black and orange. My likes are my friends and ramen my dislikes are waiting the three minutes you have to wait to make ramen and vegetables." At that sentence Atem couldn`t help but chuckle but nodded for the blonde to continue "also I don`t like perverts and my hobbies are planting and training. My dream is to become the greatest hokage in history."

"Hokage?" Atem asked as they turned left "oh sorry you don`t know what a hokage is. Well a hokage is the strongest person in our village who is able to protect both the people and village." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he saw the confusion on the tanner teens face lessen. "Like a king." Was Atem's input as he listened to the interesting things the blonde angel was telling him "sort of but with a hokage your not just chosen because of your father or was one before you or even if your s well know because of your family. You're actually chosen for your dedication towards your village." He said with so much passion in his voice that it made Atem want go to the blonde`s world and see him become this hokage but had a frown on his face when he saw the blonde eyes widen and suddenly gave him a sheepish grin "look at me blabbering on and on …you know most people would tell me to shut up. Ah if I'm boring you Atem I don`t mind if you want me to be quite."

Atem's frown increased when he heard those words come from the younger teen's mouth "why would I do that it was quite interesting to hear." He said as he looked at those beautiful azure eyes that make you want to stare at them forever. Naruto looked at him in surprise and felt his heart skip a beat when he heard those words come from the older boy. Usually when naruto talked about something people would not pay the slightest attention to him or just ignore him completely. Even his own friends would ignore him or even tell him to shut up, which made him feel a little hurt at the fact that his own friends didn`t want him to talk.

But with Atem he felt like he can talk for days on end and the young king would just be quiet and listen to his every word and not complain about him talking too much or tell him he was being an idiot. 'Maybe it won't be so bad being here for a while." Said with a small smile as he looked up to see that the two had finally arrived at the stables and he noticed that they were a few people attending the horses.

"My pharaoh." One of the attendances said as he and the others bowed at the presence of their king and then looked up to their king and finally notice a short blonde holding the pharaoh's hand. "Juugo my friend and I are going for a ride would you please take naruto to one of the best horses we have since it is his first time riding." "Of course my king please naruto follow me." The man said as he started leading the way. Naruto hesitantly at the man then at Atem and gave him a look as if asking if he should go while griping his hand firmly.

At seeing this, the young king gave the blonde an encouraging smile "don`t worry you can trust Juugo. He knows everything there is to know about the horses and he will help you select one.'' He said as he let go of the blondes and pushed him gently pushed him towards the direction that Juugo went to. Naruto nodded and left to catch up with the man leaving the pharaoh to go and attend to his own horse.

"I can see that our young pharaoh has taken a liking towards naruto." Was the first thing that came out of the man`s mouth as he and the blonde looked around the stables for a horse that would be suitable for the blonde to ride on. "Nah me and him are just friends and besides we only just meet." was Naruto's reply as he looked at the different types of horses and even stroke some of them. "Hmm" was the only thing Juugo could say as he turned around to see the horses already taking a liking towards the boy. He looked at the boy with calculating gaze as he watched one of the horses playfully nip at his hair to get his attention, the boy started laughing at the horse`s action but stroked any way.

Juugo let a small smile set on his face 'I can see why the pharaoh as taken a liking towards this boy. He is like an angel sent from haven and with the way the horses want his attention it could only mean that he is a good person inside and out.' He thought as he watched naruto even play with the fawns. 'I think I have the perfect horse for him."

"Naruto please come with me." Juugo said as he started heading out to another stable and opened the door the blonde followed the quickly when he saw that the man had already left and was about to ask why they were leaving but stopped himself and gasped at what was in the other stable. The horse was beautiful well all the horses were beautiful but this one looked special it had pure white coloured mane and tail and his fur was a light tan colour. "his name is Sebek his one of our youngest horses we have here and the fastest so he will be able to keep up with Ra when you and the pharaoh are riding."

"Ra who`s Ra?" naruto asked as he slowly walked towards Sebek and left his hand out to see if the horse would allow him to stoke him. The blondes face glowed in happiness when the horse allowed him to touch him. "Ra is the pharaoh's horse and the fastest on to have ever been breed." Juugo said as he prepared Sebek for naruto and beckoned him to climb on. "Oh" was the only thing the blonde could say as he climbed on the horse with the help of Juugo.

Then Juugo took the rope around Sebek's nose and gently made him follow out of the stables were they saw Atem waiting patiently for them and he was on a dark brown horse that had a black mane and tail.

Atem smiled when he saw the blond and nodded towards Juugo to leave and Juugo nodded his head in understanding then looked at naruto and remind all things he need know to ride a horse then left the two teens. "Are you ready to go naruto?" Atem asked as he looked at the slightly nervous blonde "ah yah, hey Atem this is my first time riding a horse so if you could…." As if understanding what the blonde was asking he nodded his head "don`t worry I'll be close by you if you get scared and just do what I do."

Naruto nodded his head and watched the other teen closely, thank Kama for being a ninja so if he falls he`ll be able to handle any fall. So with that in mind the two teens gave the signal for the horse's run

**Me: "another cliff hanger but I promise I'll write what happens during the ride and also we`ll what the others are up to. Also please tell if you want me to make naruto stay with Atem or go back home and if you want this to be a mpreg or not since Atem needs an heir."**

**Sasuke: sniff "don`t forget to give suggestions if you like and please review."**

**Me: "are you still crying."**

**Sasuke: "no"**

**Me: "baby" "sorry for making my stories short I'll try to make it longer next time. But right now I'm off to bed."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: "hello world! Are you ready to read the next chapter! I can't hear you I said are you ready!"**

**Sasuke: "oh for phucking sake just write the damn story already."**

**Me: "yikes what got you down in the dumps? Sakura cut you off or something."**

**Sasuke: "no, now write the damn story already or I'll chidori your ass."**

**Me: O.O**

Sasuke was bored, well as bored as an Uchiha can get but that's not important right now let's get more into the reason for his boredom. Reason one was that he was stuck with his teammates talking about ninjas and stuff with that guy Seth. Reason two he needed something to do, some action maybe he should try killing some people, maybe some of the guards that have been eyeballing him funny. Yah that would work, He didn`t like being eyeballed it creped him out since he didn`t know what people were looking at. In fact when he was little his clans' men would always eyeball him funny making him feel uncomfortable and self conscious.

Thankfully he had his fan girls and fan boys to give him an ego boost and his confidence. But he thinking of topic again, now where was he, oh yes reasons for his boredom, and if only his naruto was here right now that would certainly relinquish his boredom in a heartbeat.

A small smile creped its way to his face at the thought of his precious uke. That little ball of sunshine was the only reason he stayed in that accursed village and if it was up to him he would of left a long time ago and come back to destroy till it`s nothing but a pile of rubble and it would be called THE GREAT RUBBLE VILLAGE. But unfortunately naruto wouldn`t allow him to do that since his dream is to become hokage although that doesn't mean he couldn`t change his mind and sasuke new very intimate ways to change peoples` minds.

Sasuke couldn`t help but lick his pale lips at the idea of changing his uke`s mind about the village. Oh yes once he get his hands at the little blonde he will convert him into the dark side, but first make him into a moaning mass begging him for more. Sasuke groaned silently to himself at the thought yes he can see it now naruto flustered on his bed eyes shining with both lust and love. Him screaming the Uchiha`s name as the raven pounds effortless in his tight hole both of them coated in sweat as they do their love making.

Sasuke could fell his pants tighten slightly at the mere thought of him fucking the little bomb shell and couldn`t help but let a little gasp pass through his suddenly dry lips. Unfortunately the other three occupants heard his gasp and stop their little questionnaire game to look at the raven in confusion. Sasuke quickly hid his hard on gave annoying Uchiha like look towards the other three.

"what." He said coldly as he looked at the others. "We thought we heard you say something sasuke no need to be rude." Sakura said in announce at the ravens snide remark that it made a vain mark appear on her forehead. Sometimes the raven made her so mad at times she felt like punching till the cows come home, she would rather have Sai go on missions with them instead of sasuke. At least he knew how to talk to people nicely ever since he became their friend (**naruto and sakura**) and was in a relationship with Ino that was going strong. Honestly what did she see in this guy, she was glad she and some of the other women in village got over their stupid crush on this guy and moved on with their lives. In fact she was in a very good relationship with the leafs handsome devil himself and she had to admit he was everything she ever wanted in a man. He was kind, good hearted and such a romantic that every time she just thought about him she felt like giggling like a crushing school girl.

But that's not the point right the point is she didn`t like the last Uchiha`s attitude at all or the fact that he has been staring at naruto more than usually lately, which worried her greatly. Naruto was like a little brother to her and if the Uchiha tried anything funny. Oh let's just say his going to wish he was never born but back to the matter at hand. Kakashi noticing the tense atmosphere between his to former students decided that he needed to cool things down a bit before it gets to hot (**OMG lame**).

"now sasuke don't be rude we were all just wondering what`s wrong." Kakashi said with his famous eye smile that annoyed the Uchiha to no end. "Now could you please tell us what you said?" The silver haired shinobi asked wanting to know what was troubling the raven haired chunin. "Nothing I was just wondering where naruto is." he said as he looked away from his former sensei's eyes.

"Ah do not worry about your friend he is probably with pharaoh. My guess is that the pharaoh is showing him around the kingdom." Seth said to reassure the raven`s worries. "HN knowing that idiot his probably driving the pharaoh crazy." Sasuke said as he turned his back and started walking away from the others.

"Hold on where do you think you're going sasuke?" sakura yelled out as she watched her teammate leave the library. "To look for the idiot where else." He said as he left.

"Well he seems…nice." Seth said as he watched the raven leave making sakura huff and cross her arms "ya a real peach." Kakashi just chuckled at the twos remark.

**With Naruto and Atem**

Naruto was having the time of his life who knew horse riding could be so much fun. It felt different and scary but at the same time so enjoyable. He couldn`t help but let out hearty laugh at the feeling of wind in his hair, this was better than riding on the frog summoning. Atem watched the blonde through the corner of his eyes and couldn`t help but shake his head in amusement.

He looked up towards the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set then looked towards the blonde "naruto" he called to gain the shorter teen's attention "let's go to the river I want to show you something." He said as he stirred his horse towards the river`s direction followed by the blonde haired chunin.

Once reaching there Atem got off his horse and looked at the sky then smiled he looked towards the other teen that was having a bit of trouble getting of his horse. He shook his head and walked to wards the other "here let me help you."

He said as he gently took Naruto's hand and guided him off his horse this course of action made the blonde blush in embarrassment but smiled none the less. "Thanks I don`t know what I would do without you."

"My pleasure." He said as he watched the blonde pet his horse. "So what did you want to show me?" he asked curiously as he looked at the tri coloured teen. Atem grabbed the blonde by the hand and walked the blonde towards the river.

Naruto gasped at the beauty of this place "wow it`s…it`s." He said as he watched the sun set basking the place in a blanket of orange, pink and yellows. Atem stood by the blonde and finished what the blonde wanted to say "beautiful." Naruto nodded his head as he kept his gaze on the scenery "I sometimes come here to think." "About what?" naruto asked looking straight at crimson eyes.

Atem looked at the beautiful blue eyes he was starting love so much "things like my people and if I'm the right person to be their leader." Silence soon followed the two as they stared at each other's eyes "I think you're a great leader even though we just meet but for someone so young like you to lead a whole entire kingdom is something. Besides your people seem to have faith in you." Naruto said with a smile.

Slowly the two stepped closer towards each other until with their lips hairs breathe away. "Naruto I know this feels so sudden but I think I…" but he didn`t get to finish his sentence when two closed their eyes when they were just about to kiss.

"What the hell is going on here?" A new voice interrupted their moment.

**Sasuke: "damn another stupid cliff hanger.''**

**Me: "don`t worry sasuke we`ll see what happened next time. Any way sorry I haven`t update for a while but I`ll try to update when I'm not busy."**

**Sasuke: "plez review and also our question still stands do you want it to be mpreg and for naru to stay with Atem."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: "sorry for the long wait but I had troubles with my computer."**

**Sasuke: "i`m just glad I…I mean we can finally get to read what happens to Atem and naruto."**

**Me: "Wow sasuke I didn`t know you were on team Atem."**

**Sasuke: "what! No I just want to know what happens to the story that's all.''**

**Me: "ah huh if you say so, well on with the story."**

Slowly the two stepped closer towards each other until with their lips hairs breathe away. "Naruto I know this feels so sudden but I think I…" but he didn`t get to finish his sentence when two closed their eyes when they were just about to kiss.

"What the hell is going on here?" A new voice interrupted their almost interment moment. The two teens jumped in surprise and looked at the direction in which the voice had came from. To their annoyance and surprise or should I say more like to Atem's annoyance and Naruto's surprise it was sasuke.

"Sa…sasuke what are you doing here?" the feminine looking blonde asked as he looked at his raven haired teammate come out of his previous hiding spot unfortunately his question went on to deaf ears as the raven glared at the tri coloured teen in pure hatred at not only being able to be alone with his blonde but for almost taking his virgin lips for himself. Just the thought of the pharaoh taking those lushes lips made him boil in anger, while Atem feeling the heated glare directed at him made him raise an eyebrow in wonder at what the ravens problem was.

"oi tame, hello I asked you question." Naruto said as he put both his hands on his slim hips and glared cutely at the raven haired teen. Sasuke finally hearing what his team mate said looked at his direction but then looked away coolly and said with an emotionless voice "hn dope, I was asked by kakashi to go look for since you were taking too long." He said calmly while knowing what he just said was total and utter lie, the only reason he even came looking for the blonde is because he was worried about his precocious angel.

"oh well-" but before naruto could say anything he was interrupted by the tanner teen. "I apologies on behalf of naruto it was me fault he was taking so long." Atem said in calm but caring voice that it made the blonde next to him feel his heart skip a beat and a slight blush appear on his pixie like face.. 'wow not only is he hot but his very considerate to.'

Naruto thought as he watched the young pharaoh talk to his teammate not noticing that he was being watched by the very same person he called a friend.

Sasuke on other hand clinched his teeth in anger 'why the hell is my naruto looking at him like that, the only person he should be looking at like that is me!"

Were Sasuke's inner thoughts as he watches his future uke look at the pharaoh with dreamy eyes. He put his hands inside his pockets and started walking away then he looked back at the two "hey dope lets go back to the others it is getting kind of late." He said as he turned away, then noticed the two horses and deduced that they must have been their transportation.

Atem looked at the sky "your friend is right naruto we better get going, would you like me to help you get on your horse?" he asked hope fully. The blonde smiled at that and then grabbed his larger hand. The young pharaoh blushed slightly at holding the others smaller hand and turned his red eyes towards the blondes blue ones. "Thank you Atem I would like that.'' The angelic blonde said happily as he and the taller teen started walking towards their almost forgotten horse.

"Hey sasuke do you want to ride on Sebek." Naruto asked his friend as climbed on his horses with Atem's help. Sasuke looked at his friend and let a small smile cross his lips as the blonde grabbed his larger and pulled him on his horse, once sasuke was on he checked if the other was ready. Atem gave a nod then they were off towards the castle.

**Me "well that's the 6****th**** chapter sorry it is short but richt no i`m suffering from L.O.I.S."**

**Sasuke "which means lack of imagination syndrome, so until she`s cured of this chanteddy asks if you could bare with her and to also review."**

**Me "thanks sasuke so bye for now."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me: "had this for a while now but had no time to update it but now happy to say I can finally update so please enjoy."**

**Sasuke: "All those who reviewed and favourite the story we really appreciate all your support."**

"Fascinating" Seth said as he listened intently to the two ninjas in front of him. He was completely awed struck by the many customs and techniques these ninja possessed and how one type of spiritual energy or chakra e believed they called could help them do so many different things.

"So you see with perfect chakra control a person can perform unbelievable things such as possessing super human strength and the ability to become a medical ninja." Sakura said as she finished explaining about what chakra is and how does it help ninjas in their everyday lives. "I must say you ninja are quite incredible beings, but tell me you mentioned something about most of your ninjas belonging in clans. If you don`t mind could you tell me more about them if it`s alright with you." Seth asked the two politely with a bit of excitement lacing his voice.

Kakashi hearing the excitement lacing his couldn`t help but smile at the young caster. 'Ah to be young, how I envy the youth.' He thought as he looked at Seth's brown eyes, he gave the young man his famous eye smile and said "ma, ma don`t worry about it Seth san will tell all about the different clans in our but perhaps in another time. We don`t want to tell you everything about us in just one day, besides I think it`s our turn to ask you about this place so is to better understand our situation." The silver haired man said as he crossed both his and legs and sat in a comfortable position.

"ah your right, I'm terribly sorry but I seem to have gained this habit of wanting to gain more knowledge once being introduce to new things." The young caster said has he smiled sheepishly towards the two.

"That's alright besides I agree with kakashi sensei it would quite a bore if we told you everything about us and we don`t know anything about you." Sakura said as she sat next to her old sensei followed by Seth.

Seth nodded his head in understanding then asked "I agree so what would you like to know about." "Well I like to know…." "Who is that tri coloured young man we meet just not too long ago?" Kakashi asked after cutting of his old student making the pinkite huff in annoyance at being cut off so rudely by her old teacher. '**CHA NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT KAKASHI I`M RIP YOUR BALLS OFF CHA!'**

"Oh you must mean our pharaoh Atem." "Pharaoh is that some kind of leader or something." Sakura asked confused at the word he used to describe the tri coloured teen. "Yes a pharaoh is like a king but instead of owning it at being the most powerful person you earn it by inheritance."

"I see but what I don`t get is why so young." At that question Seth grow sad at the silver haired ninja's question. "well you see Atem had no choice but to become pharaoh at young age , no what am I saying he had to grow up at only the age of 7 because of a terrible mishap that had happen to the previous pharaoh that was Atem`s father. He had to stop being a child and become adult, he was no longer allowed to play with others and enjoy life like he should but both Seto and I have tried our best to insure that he kept that innocence that he once held as a child."

"But I fear that as time passes on the child within him will slowly disappear and now the council already want him to a bride and produce a new heir to the throne."

"I see." Kakashi said as he had a sad but thoughtful look. 'Soo we`re not so different after all.' He thought as he remembered witnessing and hearing about such things during his missions as an anbu. He looked towards the medic nin and sighed he knew what the girl was thing were along the lines of it 'being not fair or how could they do such a thing.' But she like all his other young people need to realise that sometimes fate isn`t in human beings favour.

Seth seeing the ninjas sad and depressed looks couldn`t help but feel guilt creep at his very being "I`m sorry but I didn`t mean to tell you something so depressing if you want I could…" "no it`s alright." Sakura said with a shaky smile on her face "but I think for know that's enough for today besides I thing I hear the pharaoh and naruto returning from their tour, I think we should go and great them then get something to eat."

"Excellent idea sakura and maybe on the way we should try and find sasuke somewhere." kakashi said trying to brighten the mood as he saw the other to nod in agreement. "then it`s settled onwards to getting our emo but our little fox." He said with an amused smile.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh man now that was fun." naruto said as he jumped of Sebek and patted the horse gently as a thank you for bringing them back to the castle safely. Atem chuckled at the blonde's words as he gave Ra a pat for a job well done.

"Well I'm glade you enjoyed it maybe next time I'll show around the city if I ever have the time that is.'' Crimson eyed teen said as he looked at the smaller teen in the eyes making him grin at that. "I'll hold you to that and maybe I can go with my friends this time." "But of course."

"Alright!'' The blonde whooped joyfully making the taller of the two chuckle again at his cute antic but their fun time was interrupted when they heard a certain groan coming for behind Sebek. The two teens looked towards the direction at which the sound was coming from.

"Hey sasuke are you alright?" The blonde asked his raven haired friend worriedly as he looked at his sickly pale face. The Uchiha just groaned as a response to the blondes question making Atem smirk at his misfortune. Sasuke for his part growled threateningly at the crimson eyed teen but answered at his future brides question "I`m fine dobe don`t worry about me." He said as he tried to stand up from his position on the horse although that movement caused him to turn a slight green and flop back to his lying on his stomach position.

"O…ok.'' Naruto said as he looked at Atem for some sort of solution. "it seems that your friend sasuke isn't quite use to horse riding Atem said as he asked Juugo to help the young Uchiha stand up and take them to the stables.

"I guess s.." "Naruto!" the blonde turned towards the direction of his name being helped and couldn`t but let a smile creep on his face as he saw his 'big sister' call him from the stares she was standing on along with their old teacher and the young caster that he couldn`t quite remember asking the name of.

"I think we should go inside naruto it`s getting pretty late beside I`m sure you all must be hungry and tired." Atem said as he gently laid his hand on the feminine like shoulders "now that you mentioned it I`m starving." He said as he started walking towards the others he stopped when he noticed both the tri coloured teen and the raven weren`t following. "Hey aren't you guys coming."

"You go on a head dobe we`ll catch up to you.'' "Alright then the blonde said as he continued his journey leaving the two taller teens some private time.

When the two saw that they were alone, they looked at each other right in the eyes and sasuke being the prideful Uchiha that he is glared at the crimson eyed teen in front of him. "What are you playing at?" He growled cutting to the chase.

"Why whatever do you mean." Atem asked pretending to act innocent. This in turn made sasuke pissed and unconsciously activate his sharingan in anger at the answer he received. "Fuck off you know what the hell I'm talking about."

He said as he glared intensely at the other, making Atem drop his playful smirk a glare at the raven haired male In front of him "if you're implying about naruto, then yes I seem to know what you're talking about."

"Listen hear _**pharaoh **_I don`t know what game your playing at but I want you to listen and listen good naruto is mine and mine alone. So if you think you can have him your dead wrong because I will kill you. I don`t even give flying fuck that you're the pharaoh." He said with a menacing glare making his sharingan spin at the process.

Atem didn`t flinch at the teens words but only just narrowed his eyes "I see then well I`m sorry for walking on your territory besides even if I wanted to I wouldn`t be able to be with him." he said the last words with silent whisper as he left the sole Uchiha alone 'but it doesn`t mean I won't try to be with him.' he thought as he walked towards the direction the others went.

Sasuke watched as the other left and clinched his fists tightly with his sharingan still spinning he bit he lip rather harshly to keep the growl form coming out of his mouth. 'No matter what the hell it takes naruto will be mine.' he said as he looked at the darkened sky 'and no is going to take him form me.'

**Me: "and scene hope you guys review and next chapter will be a time skip."**

**Sasuke: "also we need some suggestion on how you want the story to end since this is going to be an mpreg fic and also who should Atem's fiancé be **

**Anzu**

**or **

**Rebecca **

**You decide until then ja ne."**


End file.
